Tara Markov (Teen Titans)
Tara Markov was a former member of the Teen Titans, known as Terra, who betrayed them to Slade; before redeeming herself and giving up her life to save the world. Biography ''Teen Titans: Aftershock Caught off guard and still holding affection for their former friend and teammate, the Titans were nearly defeated in the first round, with Terra brutally showing far less mercy and restraint, and in the second, due to reinforcements sent by Slade under her control, Robin was forced to make a retreat back to Titans Tower, knowing this battle could not be won. Soon, Slade assails three different points of Jump City with Overload, Plasmus and Cinderblock, seeking to lure the Titans out of hiding and eliminate their divided forces using Terra. Raven managed to defeat Overload with the aid of nearby water, but was quickly engaged in further fierce combat by Terra, each clearly seeking to kill the other to the best of their ability. Despite this, analysis of Raven made during Terra's time on the team had enabled Slade to realize her dark powers and abilities were controlled by emotion, and should the emotions run loose, so too would her focus on her own immense abilities be. Terra's taunting of Raven eventually causes her to lash out in sheer fury against her, her sheer anger and rage manifesting in Trigon's form, if but partially, and Terra seized this chance to finish Raven. A boulder projectile intended for Robin was instead the bane of Starfire, which knocked her out. A sudden yet deadly fissure through the ground (combined with the element of surprise) was sufficient to overwhelm both Cyborg and Beast Boy, who told Terra she could not kill them, but a smiling Terra merely replied, "Watch me", and four Titans were no more. Terra next tried to face off Robin, who, driven with a desire to avenge his friends, yet also honor Beast Boy's last wishes to give her a last chance, brutally assaulted her. While the battle was fierce and neither could gain the upper hand initially, eventually Robin knocks her to the ground and has his staff at her neck, but tells her it does not have to be this way instead of finishing her, which allows her to get up and finish him with a boulder, presenting his badge to Slade, who begins to launch his plans to seize the city. Despite her victory, Terra still felt lost and alone. As the hardened Terra is reminded of her past experiences with the Titans, she appears to be subtly swayed, but claims she has "no regrets" for the horrible things she has done. The Titans furiously and brutally attack her, each showing no mercy, just as she believed they were truly all gone, and with their combined and united forces Terra is quickly defeated by the fivesome, despite her best efforts to strike back at the team. Terra then attempted to retreat, but Slade angrily demanded her staying to continue to fight, and Terra tried her best to do so, but after many near-calls with death at the hands of the now-merciless Titans, runs back to Slade, who begins to physically abuse her in fury and disgust at her defeat. By the time she decided to leave Slade, from both the buried remnants of her conscience, her affection for Beast Boy and Slade's cruel treatment of her, it was too late; Events were set in motion leaving the city in danger from an erupting volcano. Never truly losing faith in Terra, Beast Boy did finally see her realize the error of her ways - before she ultimately sacrificed herself to save the city. Now merged with the Earth itself she once controlled and manipulated, the Titans searched for a way to restore her. Teen Titans: The End It's revealed that Terra's heroic sacrifice was in vain, as Trigon revived Slade almost as soon as he was consumed by lava. Powers and abilities *Geokinesis Relationships *Robin - Former friend and teammate. *Cyborg - Former friend and teammate. *Beast Boy - Former friend, love interest and teammate. *Starfire - Former friend and teammate. *Raven - Former friend and teammate. *Slade - Former mentor turned enemy. Appearances/Voice Actresses *TV Movies (2 films) **Teen Titans: Aftershock'' - Ashley Johnson **''Teen Titans: The End'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery 213 135.jpg|Terra says goodbye to Beast Boy. See Also *Terra Category:Teen Titans Characters Category:Teen Titans: Aftershock Characters Category:Teen Titans: The End Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Villains Category:Love interest Category:Superhumans Category:Teen Titans Deceased Category:Former Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:Teen Titans members